The Lame and the Popular(Rewritten)
by Divergent JoJo
Summary: Tobias and Tris are enemies now, but they weren't early in life. What happens when they start to be nice to each other? Does Uriah get in the way? AU. Modern day. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm rewriting the Lame and the popular for you my initiates! I will make it better this time, I promise. So many reviewers helped me want to rewrite this. Thanks. I love you guys.**

**Tris POV**

"Shut the hell up Natalie!" Is what I hear.

"You know what Andrew? Why did I ever love you? Your a big twat!" My mother screams.

And then the tears come.

"Stop accusing me of fucking other women then! Why the hell would you care?" Dad screams.

I put my face into my pillow and scream. _Shut up shut up. I love them too much. They wouldn't do that to me._

_Oh, but they would. _That's my thoughts on this.

First, I'm bullied at school for being 'Lame' and not having more than 3 friends.

Second, my mom and dad are fighting.

Third, Tobias Eaton. My neighbor. The son of a gun.

"I'm getting custody over the Beatrice then, Andrew!" Mom yells. And I hear the front door slam. Then silence.

* * *

"Beatrice! Oi, Beatrice!" I hear from outside my door. "Wake up!" Bloody mom.

"I'm up!" I groan. I get up and get dressed. I put on my favorite shirt, a dark grey over the shoulder. After that, I put on dark wash jeans. I head out the door.

* * *

I pull up to the school in my old junker car from 2001. Some sort of Ford. Fix or repair daily. Haha.

"Tris! TRIS! OI TRIS!" Christina shouts as I enter the school. I walk up to her. "Guess who asked me out?" She says.

"Ummmmm... Elmo," I say.

"No, silly! Will!" She squeals.

"Lucky you," I sigh.

"Don't worry Tris! You'll get a boyfriend sooner or later! Your beautiful!" She says.

"Yeah, whatever. Gotta get to class," I say. On days like this, I seriously consider jumping off the Empire State building. I walk off to my class, French. Yay.

* * *

"Bonjour, Tris," Madame says as I walk in.

"Bonjour, Madame! Comment allez- vous?" I say, sitting down. **(TRANSLATION- Hello, Mrs! How are you?)**

"Ça va comme çe comme ça. Et toi?" She asks. (Translation- I am ok. You too?)

"Ça va trés bien! Merci," I lie. (Trans. I am very good! Thank you.)

She nods**. **This is going to be a long day.

* * *

Lunch, finally. Well, it is a little bit better than classes.

You know, boring classes. But then again, being made fun of by Tobias Eaton- Your elementary best friend- isn't too much fun either.

"Hey, lameo, how's your day?" He says to me in the lunch line.

"God, shut up, will you?" I whip around about ready to hit him or start crying. He holds his hands up in defeat.

"Who got you in a bad mood today?" He says.

"Kind of a personal thing. Please shut up," I say. I'm about ready to snap his face off.

I try to scurry off, but I am not successful. I'm falling, falling, and fell. I'm lying on my face and don't even bother to get up. I just curl into a tight ball and lay there, crying.

I hear laughter. Do I care? Yes and no.

"Tris, your doing this to yourself," Christina says into my ear. I groan and stay still. Then I feel someone pick me up.

"Put me down!" I say, loud enough for only the person to hear me. Definitely masculine, too strong.

"Shut up, will you?" I recognize that voice from anywhere.

* * *

**The end of chapter!**

**I am still taking one shot requests!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my initiates! Guess who helped me. Verapaige01 did! Thanks so much! XOXO**

**Tris POV**

I feel someone pick me up.

"Put me down!" I hiss.

"Shut up will you?" Oh god. Not him. Not that one kid always bugging the hell out of me.

He _is _hot though. Uriah. Uriah Zennings.

"Uriah! Put. Me. Down," I snap. "We're in a freaking school for god's sake!"

"Fine, fine. Why do you talk to Tobias, anyways? He doesn't like you, Tris. He will just hurt you. Lauren tripped you and all he did was stand there staring at you," He says And puts me down.

"I- It's just- I don't know," I mutter. _I do know, I know him better than I ever knew my own brother. Who is gone and departed. But, Tobias wasn't there when Caleb was kidnapped and never to be found again, was he? So why _do_ I talk to Tobias? _A voice in my head says.

I must've been staring off into space because Uriah clears his throat.

"Would you like to go out on a date tomorrow? At the coffee shop down the street from our neighborhood?" He asks.

"Who's gonna be there? Just us? Or your brother and his friends or something? I'm not popular like you guys. Why do you even like me?" I snap a little too harsh.

"Tris, your smart and nice," He says.

"Yeah, not pretty nor popular, though," I snap. "I will come, just not as your date, Uriah. And Christina and Marlene are coming. They are coming or I'm not."

"Tris-" He starts.

"Uriah. No. We aren't even in the same social group! I'm only friends with Marlene because she didn't abandon me in middle school, did she?" I snap. I hit him in his soft spot. Because they all did. Tobias most of all. No one else knew how well we knew each other.

"Tris, open your eyes! I'm trying to be nice and let you into our social group! Hell, back into our elementary friend group. We all miss you. Besides Tobias. He hates your guts," He says. Ouch. I feel my eyes water and I storm off.

* * *

"Beatrice, honey, we need to talk about something," My mother says as I storm into our house. Which is too big for two people now, since my dad left.

"Yes, mom?" I say with tensity.

"Look, sweety, your dad-" She starts.

"I know. Left. I don't give a shit. First I lose my friends in middle school then in 11th grade, things become worse and worse. My dad leaves us. Then I'm in some sort of lame group. I'm made fun of and I'd rather just go jump off the roof," I snap and start crying, crumpling down onto the couch. "Can I just be left alone tonight? Oh by the way, my Social Studies partner got assigned to me today. Tobias. Who apparently hates my guts according to Uriah."

"Just... Just call my name if you need anything," She says with her voice wobbling. "And Christina is up in your room." And mom slips away.

Wait what? Christina is in my room? I get off the couch and wipe my tears away, sniffling. I walk up the stairs. Once I get into my room, there she is.

"Oh sweety! I heard about what happened today with Uriah!" She giggles. "He really likes you, doesn't he?"

I roll my eyes.

"Okay, makeover time!" She squeals.

"No! What's the point?" I ask.

"Fine. I will be over tomorrow. We are going to that coffee shop. Will is going," She says and leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I just started a new forum. It is called Divergent RP.**

**Here is chapter 3 in Tobias POV.**

**Tobias POV**

My phone rings. I dig it out of my pocket and see who was calling. The caller ID says Zeke Zennings. I answer and say, "Hey, man! What's up?"

"Wanna go to the coffee shop at 11? Lauren will be there. So will Will, his girlfriend, Uriah, Tris, Marlene, and Shauna. I'm really pissed off at Uriah for letting Tris and Marlene come," He says.

"Sure, but I most certainly not sitting next to Lauren," I say.

"Okay, see you in an hour," He says and hangs up.

* * *

I pull into the coffee shop's parking lot and get out. I see Zeke through the window. I walk in and the smell of coffee hits me. Tris sees me and her eyes widen and her pupils dilate. I raise my eyebrows at her.

I slide into the booth next to Zeke. "Hey," I say.

"Hey, Tobias, my man," He says. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Tris roll her eyes.

"Who invited the nerds?" I say, pointing to Christina, Tris, and Marlene. They turn beat red and I laugh.

"Uriah and Will," Shauna says.

"What's so significant about them? They aren't even in the same social group as us," I snap.

"What's so significant about us? The fact that we don't put people down! That's what! I don't even know why I let Christina drag me here. First by freaking giving me a makeover! See what I mean Uriah? My best friend doesn't even think I'm pretty without layers of makeup! I'm sick of you guys teasing me! What did I ever do to deserve this? We all used to be those kids who would get in trouble. But as a group. Except Lauren. She was in my spot. But now she's a cheerleader, I'm not. I'm just geeky Tris, aren't I?" Tris snaps and her eyes water. She runs out of the shop, leaving us in awe.

"What. The. Fuck," Zeke says after a while.

"I. Don't. Know," I say.

"Someone should go after her," Shauna says.

"If I knew Tris, she would want time to cool off," Christina says.

She just makes it worse and worse for herself.

* * *

I walk into school the next day and head to my first class, gym. It seemed like it would be boring, but we found out when football tryouts were. This Thursday. We play dodgeball and that goes by pretty fast. I strike out Zeke and he gives me the finger. I stick my tongue out at him.

The bell rings and I rush out of the locker room. My next class is Social Studies and today, we are getting our project partners. And since Tris is in my class, it's not all that fun in there. Tris hates me. A lot. And people think I hate her. A lot. I don't hate her, but I'm not quite fond of her.

I walk in and sit in the back of the class. Tris walks in a few seconds later and gives me the evil eye. She sits in the front. People start filing in and Uriah sits next to me.

"Hello class! It took me all night to assign the entire grade's partners... But here are your class's partners!" Mrs. King says. "Uriah and Matt, Lauren and Shauna, Tobias and Tris..."

Tris turns around and glares at me. I glare right back.

"You will be doing every project with your partner. I will assign the first one. Choose a war and research it along with your partner. You will be able to make a poster, essay, or power point about it. This project is due in one month," Mrs. King finishes.

* * *

I text Zeke.

_T- Do u know Tris' #_

_Z- Yeah. Here it is 234567765_

_T- Thanks how you know it_

_Z- Np Will who got it from Christina I herd bout you being partner with Tris in ss must suck I feel bad 4 u_

_T- You should she hates my guts_

_Z- Wat wuz wit her explosion yesterdau_

_T- Idek I didn't bother to ask her I bet all she will do is yell at me_

_Z- Goo luc buddy_

_T- Shudup_

_Z- I gtg by_

_T- Bye_

I throw my phone on my bed and plop down next to it, sighing. I really don't want to be Tris' partner. She truly hates me. I text her anyways.

_?- Hey there_

_TP- Who is this_

_?- Your worst enemy and neighbor how r u_

_TP- How'd you get my number_

_TE- Zeke who got it from Will who got it from Christina_

_TP- To hell with Christina..._

_TE- Woah there shorty_

_TP- Whatever. Can u come over sometime 2day? I wanna get this project over with._

_TE- Sure. See you in 1 min_

* * *

**There's my chapter for the day! See you tomorrow!**

**On Liv and Maddie... You know, the Disney channel show? They made a reference to Doctor Who and I fangirled...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. No new messages to tell you. Ahem. So one of my best friends also stopped talking to me in 6th grade. Now we don't talk to each other at all. And that was quite a few years ago.**

**Tris POV**

Why did that asshole have to be my Social Studies partner? What is the point? Ugh. Whatever. Just pray to god he didn't turn into some sort of rapist. You know, I haven't seen or heard anything from my dad. At all.

God damned my life.

The doorbell goes off and I trudge slowly to the front door, only to see he let himself in.

"MOM! A STRANGER GOT IN!" I call, knowing she isn't home.

"I'm no stranger Tris," He snaps and rolls his eyes.

"Whatever. Now," I put my hair into a messy bun and continue, "We will be working in my basement. I was hoping we could do the Viatnemiese war. But, of course, I doubt you'd want to do something like that," I motion him to follow me downstairs,"So, if you want to do an easier war or a more recent war to learn about, it would have to be either the Viatnemiese or WWII. Kay? Kay."

"I was hoping we could actually do the civil war," He replies blankly.

"Will this be one of those projects I have to do everything by myself?" I ask. "And ok."

"No. I'm not that dumb," He snaps. He plops down on the ratty old couch we have down there.

"Whatever. So Civil war? Let's start researching then," I grab my laptop from the coffee table and turn it on. I enter the password and the picture of Caleb and me standing in front of the Eiffel Tower pops up as my desktop.

"Do you miss your brother?" He asks.

That totally caught me off guard.

"Yeah, I miss him all the time. It's not like you would know, considering you stopped talking to me in 6th grade," I snap.

"I'm sorry," He says.

"I seriously doubt your sorry," I snap.

"Tris I-" He starts.

"Why don't we just compare notes? You research at home and I research here?" I say fast. I look at him and a look of fear goes across his face but then is gone.

"Yeah, sure, ok," He mutters and leaves.

I slump back onto the couch and the tears come.

* * *

"TRIS TRIS TRIS TRIS TRIS!" Christina calls. "It's Saturday. Make over time. We are going to Uriah's party. He invited Will. Who invited me. I invited you." I groan.

"Bleeffff," I mutter. She grabs my hand and drags me over to the vanity in my room. She pulls out all kinds of make up and starts applying it.

"And I picked out your clothes already," She says.

* * *

We pull into Uriah's driveway and I groan. Great. More chances to be teased.

Christina made me wear an off the shoulder top and skinny jeans. She made my eyes look smokey and gave me a covering of blush pink lipstick to top it off. I get out of the car and sigh. This is gonna suck.

"Trissy! Cheer up!" Christina squeals.

I put a fake smile on my face and say, "Happy?" I turn to her, but she isn't there. Instead, she's already locking lips with Will who must've pulled her away while I was talking.

I walk into Uriah's party like a loner. I look around and hope to see someone I'm friends with but only see Zeke and Tobias. They look over at me and I blush and turn away.

"WHO'S READY FOR SOME TRUTH OR DARE?" I hear someone shout. Some people catcall and others agree in another way.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE READ

**hey guys! This is a quick a/n from my iPad! So, I've been quite busy lately and haven't been able to update. I also watched the 50th anniversary for Doctor Who! It was awesome! I'm sorry about not updating. I will try to update tomorrow... Maybe.**

**Sorry!**

**Divergent Jojo**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here is an update for you guys! So sorry! There are some alcoholic reference in this chapter... And I can tell you right now... I hate TrisxUriah/ Anyone else besides Tobias so.**

**Tobias POV**

"WHO'S READY FOR SOME TRUTH OR DARE?!" Someone shouts. I catcall. Zeke beckons for everyone to follow him downstairs and shouts to turn the music down and get the alcohol out.

We all go downstairs, some people getting tipsy all ready. Uriah ends up falling downstairs. I crack up.

"Uri, you ok?" I shout.

"I'm good," He shouts back and chuckles.

I feel someone push past me at the bottom of the stairs. I see her blond hair. Tris.

"Watch it nerd!" Zeke snaps.

Tris whips around and retorts, "At least I don't make fun of people because they are different then me! Why I even came here, I don't even know! I'm gonna stay because-" She gets cut off by Molly.

"Shut up, nerd! No one cares!"

"Fuck off Molly," Tris snaps.

"Who invited the nerd to the popular party? Hm?" She shouts out.

"Actually, Molly, I did," Uriah says.

"Uriah, you bitch! Why? She. Is. Not. In. Our. Group. I'm a cheerleader. She's not. She's a nerd," Molly growls.

"She has every right to be here. She's nice. Unlike you," Uriah yells.

"Why don't we just start the retarted game of Truth or Dare?" Tris snaps.

"Yeah. Just watch your back, Nerd," Molly growls.

I see that a lot of cheerleaders are here.

Yipee! Note the sarcasm.

"I'm starting bitches!" Uriah calls out. I look over at Tris and she rolls her eyes.

"Mar, Truth or Dare?" He asks.

"Truth," Marlene answers.

"PANSYCAKE! Ok, What is your greatest fear?" He asks.

"Heights," She says. "Tobias... Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," I reply, smirking.

"I dare you... to get your worst enemy... And kiss... If it's a guy, on the cheek. If it's a girl, on the lips," She says.

God. Fucking. Dammit.

Tris happens to be my enemy.

Used to be my best friend.

But, you know. She's my enemy. And I'm in deep crap right now.

"I'm choosing who for you. I know who your worst enemy is. You're too slow!" Marlene shrieks, pulling me out of my thoughts. "I pick Tris."

"I'm not kissing him," Tris snaps.

"Yes, you are. Now, Tobias, pucker up and kiss her. NOW!" Marlene says. Zeke starts chanting, 'KISS KISS KISS' and Uriah joins in.

I take my shirt off.

"Tris, truth or dare?" I ask.

"Truth," She replies.

"Why do you hate Zeke, Uriah, and I so much?" I ask.

Tris looks on the verge of tears. She excuses herself and leaves. I get up and pull my shirt on. I follow her.

"Tris, wait-" I start as soon as we get upstairs and hear the game starting again.

"Just... Just leave me alone," She sniffles and turns to face me.

"Tris- I'm sorry. For everything," I say and pull her into a hug.

"Don't. Touch. Me," She snaps. I don't listen and she slaps me.

"What the fuck, Tris?" I shout and rub my stinging cheek.

"I said to not touch me! Tobias, I thought when we were still friends- we made a pact... We made a pact to never become... Become what we are today. Calling each other names. I miss being friends... And... And when you started being a jerk, I shut myself off from my parents. And I can never fix that. Even now. My father left, and..." She trails off.

"Tris- I'm so sorry," I say. "I didn't know it would affect you that much... And... Honestly? I wish we were all friends still."

"I doubt you mean that," She snaps.

"I mean it. My father... He's a bitch. I don't like him... And... I don't know..." I stutter.

"Whatever. If you wanna call me any more names or make me relive horrible parts of my life, you know where I am," She snaps and walks out of Zeke's house.

* * *

**This chapter sucked beyond belief. I'm so sorry guys. I will try to write a better chapter tomorrow.**

**Divergent JoJo**


End file.
